


Wandering Siren

by LetoaSai



Series: Sing to me [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: A brownie's home, Alternate Universe, Demisexuality, M/M, Sirens, land sirens, sirens shifting, swimming with sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Sora and Riku were just trying to enjoy a swim, they didn't realize they'd have so many visitors.
Relationships: Leon (Kingdom Hearts)/Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife, Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Sing to me [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522925
Comments: 38
Kudos: 123





	Wandering Siren

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i do not own Kingdom Hearts 
> 
> Prompt- mermaids......again

Beyond the sound of the waves, laughter could be heard. Sora’s laughter. He could hardly help the joy that bubbled up out of him as he floated to keep his head above water. He was out far enough to avoid the waves breaking on him but he still bounced up and down every time a wave headed for shore. 

His legs swished back and forth and curled up with another laugh every time he felt fingers brush against his legs. 

“Riku!” 

Silver hair broke the surface of the water, grinning wide. “I just don’t see how this works!” he laughed. He’d been enamored with the idea of Sora swimming. Maybe he thought Sora couldn’t swim but when Sora had followed him into the ocean that morning, he couldn’t look away. 

“Well it does.” Sora snorted. “I can mostly keep myself floating and if you’d stop poking me, i’ll show you how i swim.” 

Riku for the most part, thought his attempts were just darling. “Go on then.” 

Sora grinned, sticking his tongue out at him and diving through the water. It was hard for him to swim through the ocean and keep tabs on Riku at the same but he knew the siren was under him, watching him in sheer delight. Twice he still felt Riku’s fingers tap his legs.

He was enthralled. Sora was a creature built for land. His legs, his balance, it was all for surviving on land but here he was swimming. He’d been observing Sora for weeks but this was new territory. The way his knees bent, his legs moved, his ankles and feet swished in the water. He really was able to propel himself and it was fascinating. 

When Sora stopped and went vertical again, Riku appeared above the water beside him. Watching Sora float and bob back and forth was strangely attractive. It was Sora in his element. He couldn’t breath under water but he could swim and it felt like a happy compromise. 

It wasn’t like Riku had been at all unhappy lately but getting to swim with Sora brought its own kind of joy. 

“Not as gracefully as you but it gets the job done.” Sora laughed, spitting out a little salt water. 

“You were lovely.” Riku disagreed, staring down into the water and watching Sora’s legs swing back and forth. It was so interesting. Maybe not too terribly different from how he kept his balance but he had only one tail. “When did you learn to swim?” 

“Oh, i was small.” Sora mused. “Four or five. Most kids learned to swim in pools but i learned to swim right here in the ocean.” 

“Land siren.” Riku teased, booping his nose against Sora’s affectionately before moving back to give him space. “How far have you gone?” 

Sora laughed quietly. “I usually stick to the length of my beach. Don’t wanna stray too fair. By the time i’m done i’m probably tired and i’d still have to walk home.” 

Riku hummed, making a mental note. It did make sense that Sora couldn’t swim for long periods without getting worn out. “Why have i not seen you in the water at all before now?”

Sora shrugged. “Oh, who knows? Sometimes i’ll get in the water a little every day and sometimes i can go weeks without getting in. I’ve had so many projects lately to keep me busy and then there were so many siren reports.” Sora laughed at that one. “Didn’t seem smart to tempt fate but it’s gotta be safe with my very own siren with me.” 

Riku’s look turned smug. The fact that Sora put so much stock into his protection even with his own immunities to a sirens call was ego boosting. “You’ll be safe in the ocean with me.” 

“Shame i don't have gills.” Sora sighed, not for the first time but he smiled and took Riku’s hand. Riku pulling him around in the water was just as much fun as swimming. The siren almost glowed in the water and Sora couldn’t help but think it pretty. He couldn’t wait to get a hold of his paints again to try and recreate it even if Riku said it was a trick of the sunlight hitting his scales in the water. 

“You look different all wet.” Riku commented. “Different but good. Is it the same when i’m dry?” 

Sora chuckled and nearly swallowed more sea water. “It’s mostly your hair. It’s so straight and long right now that it’s wet but when it dries it poofs up all pretty.” He thought about it. “I guess it does change how you look a little.”

Riku laughed and could practically see in Sora’s eyes how badly he wished he could sketch in the water. “I bet you-” Riku cut off with a hiss when he heard singing nearby. He didn’t respond, just acted, his arms going around Sora’s waist to carry him closer to shore for a quick get away. 

“Riku, i’m okay.” 

“Not in the water. Not now.” He growled, pissed that they were trying this again. Hadn't he scolded them enough? Hadn't he down right threatened them enough?

“Riiku.” Lea called, breaking the surface of the water and laughing. “There you are! You never share anymore." 

Behind him Terra appeared, looking equally amused. “You know Riku won’t share his _Land Siren_.” 

The redhead threw his head back to laugh harder. “That is the dumbest thing ever.” 

Riku hissed, fury rising but Sora snorted, unimpressed. 

“So, is this what you guys do for fun?” Sora asked, peering over Riku’s shoulder with a faint smile. “Are you the same two i always hear?” 

Lea grinned.”We like a challenge.” 

Sora hummed. “Sorry, Riku’s voice is my favorite. You guys don't really hold my attention.” If there was anything he could have said that was more of a slap in the face, Riku couldn’t think of it. 

“Excuse me?” Terra stared, wide eyed. 

“I mean, no offence.” Sora added. 

Riku wasn’t worried about offending them. “What are you even doing here, Terra? Letting Lea drag you around like this. You have a baby to take care of.” 

“Aqua has her. Obviously i’m hunting for my family.” 

“And not very well if you came to my beach.” Sora mused, not unaware of how Riku continued shifting them closer to shore. 

“I don’t think anyone is truly immune.” Lea frowned, “Maybe you just require a little eye contact too.”

“Mm, don’t think so.” Sora said but gasped when Riku raised up to smack his tail across Lea’s face. Sora was sure it was the equivalent to a person doing a high kick. 

Lea was jerked back with a cry and Riku glared. “I’ve told you over and over. Back off.” 

“Riku!” Terra snapped. “What’s the matter with you? You don’t attack your family!” 

“Ooh, i dunno. Looked a little warranted from where i’m swimming.” The voice was new and the siren unfamiliar. By the shape of his fins he was from a different shoal altogether and the scar that ran up between his eyes meant he was likely trouble. 

“Who are you?” Terra scowled, raising up to look taller, longer. The shift in personality was noticeable too. He wasn't just poking fun Riku but ready to defend his family.

Lea had forgotten about teasing Riku, he’d forgotten about getting smacked too with a potential threat in their waters. 

The siren laughed. “My name is Squall. These are the Destiny Islands, right?” 

“Yep.” Sora said after a beat and no one else answered. 

Squall looked at them, eyes glittering in amusement. “And you must be the land siren i’ve heard so much about.” 

Sora sputtered, “That really caught on?” 

“Oh yes.” Squall grinned, teeth sharp. 

“Back to land, Sora.” Riku muttered, swimming backwards and pushing Sora along. 

“His songs won’t work on me either.” Sora muttered but let Riku nudge them back anyway. 

Lea grunted. “He could still eat you, kid.” 

That.. well Sora hadn’t considered that. He assumed all Sirens lured their food to them. Them actually hunting felt a little more dangerous. 

Squall rolled his eyes. “Rude. I do not eat other sirens. That includes their partners. That's more than i can evidently say for the two of you if he feels the need to defend his partner from his own shoal.” 

“And you expect us to just take your word for it?” Terra scowled. A new siren in their territory didn't just put his friends at risk but his baby and he wasn’t going to take any chances. 

“I don’t really care.” Squall shrugged, eyes moving to Sora just as the lone human was pushed closer to shore by the waves. Riku followed close behind him, pulling himself out of the water as Sora crawled out onto sand. 

By the time he looked back Squall was gone but Terra and Lea were shouting and following. 

“Go further up the beach.” Riku muttered, trailing after him from wet sand to dry. What neither planned on was Squall following him. 

Even Terra and Lea stayed nervously in the water, not watching to beach themselves like Riku usually did. It would be too hard to fight off the intruder if they needed to. 

“Hey kid.” Squall said, chin resting on his palm as he layed in the sand a few feet away from where Sora and Riku had stopped. “What’s the real estate around here like?” 

“What?” Riku snapped, not knowing the words. He tried to keep Sora behind him anyway. “What do you want?” No one was going to steal his Sora. 

Sora on the other hand just looked confused. “Um? Well the Town of Destiny is closest. It’s got a small community and a couple of vacationy places.” Sora blinked, trying to think but this situation was odd. “A little further over is Radiant Garden but i don’t know much about their housing.” 

“What about beach front properties.” Squall tapped the sand. “Like this. Is that your cottage over there?” 

“Um, yeah?” Sora said. 

“What do you want?” Riku repeated, a little relieved that Terra and Lea were hovering nearby. 

Squall looked at him and huffed. “I’m not after your partner. Chill.” He shifted onto dryer sand and waved his tail, throwing the water droplets off to dry more quickly. “Are there other cottages like yours?”

“I suppose so.” Sora said. “I own about a mile stretch of this beach but a little further down that way there’s another cottage or two. I don’t think they’re in very good shape though. Why so curious?” 

Maybe all sirens were just weirdly inquisitive.

“I live on Midgar. It’s one of the Gaia Islands.” Squall explained, gesturing vaguely towards the ocean behind him. “Anything close to the water like this is taken over by ports and it’s a real annoyance. 

“You live...on?” Riku repeated slowly. 

“Yeah. I live there. With my partner. He’s a brownie.” Squall looked amused. 

Sora seemed to find that equally fascinating. “Like a fairy?” 

“Yeah, sorta.” Squall shrugged, not really wanting to talk about it. “Anyway, we’re looking to relocate. Can you show me this other cottage?” 

It seems like the strangest request but Sora nodded. “Yeah, but it might be too far to drag yourself. You could swim and meet me there?” 

Squall shook his head. “I’ll walk.” He moved further up onto the beach, the hot sand drying him off the rest of the way. He rolled onto his back and his tail split into two so fast that Sora gasped and gripped Riku’s arm who stared, jaw slacked. 

It took a long moment and Squall was panting but by the time he was finished, two human legs were where his tail had been. His same dark scales trailed up his legs to his hips. His feet were almost more scales then skin but they were still ‘feet’. 

“This way always takes longer than shifting back to tail.” Squall sighed, getting to his feet and brushing the sand off. “Sorry about the whole being naked thing. I know you humans are squeamish.” 

Sora stared. “Okay, whatever. Whatever. You have legs.” 

“Yes?” 

“Can you have legs?” He whipped around to look at Riku. 

Riku looked uneasy and confused. Even Terra and Lea had come closer to look. They had no idea what they were seeing. “I don’t...know.” 

“Awe, poor lamb.” Squall teased. “Not every shoal teaches their young to do it. I suppose yours didn’t. I could show you if you want.” 

“I...didn’t know it was more than stories.” Riku muttered, looking down at this own tail and wondering if he _could_. It felt too much like tearing off one limb and sticking a new one on. His tail was all he knew. 

Squall shrugged. “If your arrangement works for you then don’t let me change your mind.” He looked around. “Which way up the beach? Which way is town?” 

“Town’s that way.” Sora pointed behind his cottage. “And like i said, about a mile of this beach is mine. The cottages are that way.” He gestured again and stood.

“Sora…” Riku’s voice was stressed. He didn't want to leave his Sora along with this stranger.

“I’ll be okay.” Sora promised, “But you can come too, just swim. That’s okay right?” 

Riku grumbled unhappily and Squall seemed almost bored. He pulled a hairband off his wrist and used it to pull his hair back. It seemed too far to go just to get a meal. 

“This way.” Sora said, walking with his feet in the water as if that would make Riku feel better. Squall seemed happy to follow his lead and allow there to be some space between them. Neither had to look to know Riku had crawled back into the water and was following along with Terra and Lea. 

“Sand.” Squall sighed with a sigh, “Sand is nice.” 

“No beaches in Midgar?” Sora asked, he knew where it was but he’d never been. 

“No. All ports. All harbors. There aren’t any cute little beaches like this nearby.” Squall said. “Sand will drive Cloud crazy but he’ll love it too.” 

“Your brownie?” Sora asked. “Brownies are the ones that clean, right?” 

Squall nodded. “I prefer to call it, keeping home. That’s how he says it. It’s not just the cleaning, but wanting one’s home to be the best it can be for the ones you love most. Granted, it comes off rather obsessive-compulsive but it’s still thoughtful.” 

“Makes sense. You really live on land? I mean your vocabulary is so different from the others.” Sora mused. He hadn’t realized how odd it was until it was in front of him. Riku was fascinated by human things but Squall seemed rather used to them.

“Mm.” Squall dipped his head into another nod. “For years and years now. I wanted to be with Cloud.” 

Sora glanced out into the water where Riku was as close as he could be and still swim. “I get it. I think that’s really sweet.” He paused. “Do you miss the water?” 

“Sure, sometimes. I just don’t miss it more then i would Cloud had i stayed in the ocean.” Squall smiled fondly. “But this is our compromise. He wanted to move closer to the ocean for me. Silly brownie. He hasn’t considered how bothersome it could be, you know, my shifting territories and all but it will be fine.” 

Sirens were territorial. 

“Do you still, you know, eat people?” Was the rude? He didn't mean for it to be rude but he was the closest person around. 

Squall laughed. “Every now and again. Some people just need to be eaten. I imagine that’s a hard concept for you to grasp, but it’s the food chain.” 

Sora grunted, it had been something he’d just accepted. Maybe being largely immune to that food chain that had him so okay with it. That would take some thought.

“I’ll tell you though.” Squall continued. “Any siren that says they aren’t curious about warm, cooked, human foods is lying. Human food is delicious.” 

“Yeah?” Sora grinned. “Riku likes chicken.” 

“Then he’s smart.” Squall snorted, dragging his feet through the sand just because he could. It felt nice and walks on the beach with his brownie weren’t far from his thoughts. “So how long have you been a land siren?” 

Sora snorted. “Since Riku called me once when i didn’t respond to his song. I guess it’s been a few months now.” 

Squall smiled, finding younger smitten sirens adorable. “Ace?” 

“Yeah. Demi.” 

“He seems protective enough.” Squall glanced towards the ocean with an amused look. Riku was keeping up with them, not at all pleased to have another siren so close to his partner. 

“Yeah, pretty sure the feeling is mutual.” Sora smiled, feeling funny butterflies. It was a nice walk and Sora moved past the line of his property where he’d usually turn around. 

“Oh.” Squall blinked, seeing the little cottage up ahead. He jogged up the beach, heading towards cottage with a hint of glee in his eyes. “It’s perfect!” 

“Is it?” Sora asked, running to catch up. The porch was falling off and there were holes in the roof. Windows were broken and the foliage around it was overgrown. He couldn’t imagine how it looked on the inside. “No one’s lived here for years so it’s not well maintained.” 

Squall shook his head. “It’s a blank canvas. You give a place like this to a brownie and the sky's the limit.” Squall climbed onto the porch carefully making Sora wince. It could break at any moment. “Cloud will love this place. It’s perfect.” 

“If you think so. I have the number of the owner.” 

Squall grinned at him. “Fantastic. May i use your phone to call home. I can’t exactly carry a phone while swimming.” No pockets. No pants. No nothing. 

Sora laughed. “Yeah. You want to explore first?” 

Squall nodded, shouldering the broken door open and heading inside. Sora wouldn’t do it but Squall was an adult and could make his own stupid decisions. 

“Sora?” Riku laid in the sand just behind him. “Everything okay? He really just wanted a house?” He reached for Sora to come closer to him. Poor siren really was worried. 

“Yeah, i think so.” Sora nodded, sitting in the water beside him. He felt better being closer too. “I think they’re just like us. Looking for a home.” 

Riku grunted and took Sora’s hand. “Well, as long as he’s got his own partner, fine.” 

“Jealous,” Sora snorted, squeezing his hand. 

“Meh.” Riku muttered. “At least he’s got Terra and Lea on alert. Maybe they’ll leave me alone now.” 

“Ha, maybe.” Sora laughed, enjoying this semi new spot. He couldn't tell if Terra and Lea were lingering nearby or not. “We should make them a housewarming gift.” 

Riku hummed. “Is that a thing?” 

“Yep.” 

“Fine then.” Riku sighed, shifting awkwardly. “Maybe he will teach me the leg thing.” 

Sora smiled at him, hearing the bit of anxiety in his tone. “Yeah, he did offer. When you’re ready?" 

“When i’m ready.” A siren neighbor didn't necessarily have to be bad...


End file.
